User blog:Orangespark24/Just Dance TV Series
WARNING: THIS BLOG CONTAINS MENTIONS OF LGBTQ+ PEOPLE. SO IF YOU ARE AN HOMOPHOBE, A BIPHOBE, A LESBOPHOBE OR ANYTHING LIKE THIS, STAY AWAY FROM THIS BLOG AND FROM ME AS WELL! SOME STORIES COULD ALSO CONTAIN NSFW THINGS SO READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! Hi little Baby Yodas, and welcome to my Just Dance Tv Series! It's kinda like a throwback to when I had no account, but I'm also bringing this back because I do what I want. Introduction to the Just Dance World The Just Dance World is an island where every Just Dance coach can do whatever they want, and it's controlled by gods! The gods are controlled by Commanders, who created the place. Then, they assigned gods to control the place. Now here are some episodes to y'all! Episode 1 The first episode starts near Love's tree background, under which there is a park that continues on in Julia (Cardiac Caress)'s background. Lucy (Le Freak): What a nice day to spend with my beautiful girlfriend! Jenny (Ring My Bell): Yeah! Today we will have lots of fun! Nobody can ruin the day for us! Let's start eating! Nearby, On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements P1(Alexandre) and Work Work P2 (Tasha) are picnicking too and are watching over Kids In America (Mary), Tasha's daughter, and Bebe (Tori), Mary's best friend. Mary: Points at Ring My Bell: Mom! Why is that girl kissing another girl? Tori: I think they're girlfr- Alexandre: DON'T LOOK! THEY ARE HARMFUL, AGAINST NATURE, AND YOU WILL BECOME LIKE THEM!!!!!!!! Lucy: You know that there are dozens of us and we haven't done a single bad thing, right? Tasha: Alexandre! You are an a***ole! I did not expect you to be a discriminatory jerk! I was looking for a boyfriend so I could raise my kid with him, but I want my kid to have morals! That's why I'm leaving you! Tasha: Oh, Mary, forget about what Alexandre told you, the two girls kissing love each other, and that's a completely normal thing! Tori: Yeah, My dad Forget You (Mark) Says that we should love everybody! Mary: Right! Jenny: Thank You! Tasha: You are welcome! Oh, and by the way, can we eat with you two? Lucy: Yes, you can! Tasha: Aww, thanks! Jenny: You are welcome! Love (P1) (Shun) Passing by with his girlfriend, Love (P2)(Jian): I'm so happy that the people in our park are so sweet to each other! Jian: That is an amazing thing! Also, I'm happy that people are visiting our park! Tasha: It's a lovely place! Tori: Yes, also I love all the flowers! Please, could you plant some more violets? They are my favorite flower! Shun: We will, just come back in a few days! The coaches continue on with their picnic, and when they end, they clean up, wave to Shun and Jian, and go to their cars. Alexandre leaves in awe of the whole situation and calls Jules. Shun and Jian instead go to Good Girl (Sierra)'s greenery shop, where they buy violet seeds and plant the violets in their park, as requested by Tori. Episode 2 WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE. THIS ISN'T MADE TO MAKE YOU SUICIDE, BUT IF YOU ARE EASILY IMPRESSIONABLE, THEN SCROLL DOWN TO THE NEXT STORY. The story starts in an Apartment building near Valenti's background, where many coaches live, including Valenti (Akira), and Sexy Girl (Takane), who are a couple. Akira: Hey darling! Takane: Yes my love? Akira: I'm going to the bridge where I dance! Takane: What will you do there? Akira: Uh, I-I'm... It's none of your business! Takane: Umm... ok? Akira leaves Akira (while in the elevator): I've had enough, I am gonna jump off a boat! Akira finds a small boat near the bridge in her background and goes into it. Little did she know, Takane could see her through the window. So just after she jumps in the water, Takane comes, lifts her from the water and prevents her death. Akira: What are you doing here??? Takane: I'm here to save you. I've seen you from the window and I started crying. Why did you want to jump? Akira: Nobody cares about me! People insult me because I love women and because of my weight! I get depressed because of this! Takane: My love, you have me. I live for you, and we also have those amazing friends in the apartment building! And if people insult you just don't care, because you are the best coach anyone can dream of! You are amazing and I want to stay with you forever! Akira: I-I... I can't believe this... The two coaches start crying Takane: Tell me, why didn't you tell me about this? Akira: I thought you'd ridicule me... Takane: I would never! You are the best girl ever! I love you so much! Akira:... I do too, I really do. Takane: Amazing, then next time tell me everything! Ok? Akira: Yes! The two coaches start talking emotionally until the boat hits something. Akira: What was that? Takane: I think it was a bridge... Adiel (Tel Aviv P1): You two landed here with your boat! Come on the bridge, we are holding a party on a cruise ship in a few minutes! Takane: Hey Akira, you think we should come? Akira: Yeah, why not! Dewey (Tel Aviv P3): The boat you're on is pretty small, so if you want to have it we can bring it in one of the cruise's rooms! Takane: Ok! Let's go my darling! Akira: Don't call me that! Ben (Tel Aviv P2): Don't worry! We accept you! Akira:... Oh, sorry... I have a story to tell you. Akira and Takane jump on the bridge, which is also Adiel, Ben, and Dewey's background. Akira then tells the story to the Tel Aviv coaches Ben: I'm so sorry for you! Akira: Well, at least I didn't die. The five coaches go to Bad Boy's background, a beach. Jenna (Bad Boy P1): Hey! Are you going on the cruise party? Akira: We are! Azalea (Bad Boy P2): Ok because the cruise is here now! The two coaches go on the ship, followed by the Tel Aviv coaches, Akira, and Takane. Then many other coaches enter the cruise. Mariah (Iko Iko), a goddess, is also on the boat to show to the other gods what happens in the Just Dance World, but she is dressed like Jennifer (Hot Stuff P1). Bad Boy (P2): Here is what will happen at this party: We will be dancing to our songs, and we will be talking about things that happened to us! Be sure to talk about meaningful things! This goes on for a bit, until it's time for Akira to talk Akira: My Love! Come here! Takane comes to the stage Akira: Tells her story Everyone gasps Akira: People, that's why you should always talk to others because many people actually love you, for example, I have Takane, which I love a lot! Takane: I was the one who saved her! And if you know someone in trouble you have to help! Remember that there is always someone without which you would be lost! Then Valenti plays and the dancers start dancing and after that Sexy Girl starts playing and people dance to that song too. Akira: Thanks for listening to me, I really needed it! Mariah (In disguise): Thanks, now can I come? Takane: Sure! Mariah: Ok, I gotta reveal a thing to you: Mariah removes her wig, then her dress, to uncover herself in her goddess clothes. Everyone is shocked. Mariah: I am a Goddess, and I am here to hear your stories. Akira, I will make sure that the ones who insult you can't come out of their homes. Also, who are they? Akira: A guy with a beard called Alexandre, his best friend Jules, and a woman with green shoulder long hair called Kiara (Jamaican Dance P1). Shun (from the crowd): Jules also wrote slurs on slides in my park, like c***k and m**get. Now they can't be used anymore! Iko Iko: Since I see that a lot of dancers love the park, I'll call someone to make a strong rain fall on the slurs, cancelling them. Then I will also make the plants there grow. Then, the cruise stops at Akira's background. Akira, Takane, and a few other coaches go on land and say bye to the coaches on the cruise. Marianne (CGMEOOY P2): Ahh, sweet home! Nick (Soul Bossa Nova P2): Where were you, Akira? Akira: It's a long story... She tells the story Violet (Soul Bossa Nova P1): That's surely breathtaking! Everyone goes back to their apartments. End of episode 2 Episode 3 This story tells facts that happened a few weeks BEFORE the two stories above. There are Three Coaches at the train station in Part Of Me's Background. They are: Martina (Cercavo Amore), Lenny (Talk, normal version), and Luisa (Soy Yo, normal version) Lenny: When is the train coming? Martina: I think it's coming now, a coach called Jeanette called me on my mobile and she said they're almost here Luisa: Finally! I can't wait to see the new coaches! Lenny: I can't wait to see my sister! I miss her so much! Martina: It's coming now! The train stops, and a coach starts coming out of it Djadja coach: Hi! My name is Jeanelle Martina: Hi Jeanelle! It's been a lot since I've seen you. Lenny: Sit here, on the bench, when the other coaches come I, along with Martina and Luisa, will take you on a tour of a part of the JDworld. Luisa: Oh, I have to introduce myself! I am Luisa Jeanelle: Nice to meet you! Luisa: Thanks! After this, the coaches for 10.000 luchtballonen go out of the train, but they go directly away. Other coaches come out of the train 7 rings extreme coach: Hi guys! I'm Kendall. Sushi extreme coach: My name's Shira, nice to meet you! Rain Over Me extreme coach: Hi! I am Caleb, happy to see y'all. Bangarang extreme coach: Hi, I am Ace. Glad to meet you. bad guy extreme coach: What's up guys? Billie's the name! This continues for a bit with the other JD2020 alternate coaches (except for God Is A Woman's), until Talk's extreme coach comes out of the train Talk extreme coach: Hi people! I am Caroline, and... Wait, Lenny, is that you? HI BIG BRO! Lenny: Hi Caroline! Come hug me Lenny and Caroline hug Luisa: Well, now we're gonna show you some of the JD world! Martina: The train station here is also the place where one of my dearest friend dances, her name is Anna Austin (Old Town Road Alt P3): Who is Anna? Martina: Oh, she dances to the song Part Of Me! She shows the coaches a photo of Anna doing one of her gold moves Luisa: Exiting the train station, we can see this Hotel. Alyona's background is the hotel's elevator, while the pool is Brianna and Simon's background. Lenny: Here is a Pic of Alyona and one of Brianna and Simon! Lenny shows his phone to the people on the tour, showing them the Solnyshko coach in the elevator and the What Lovers Do coaches near the poolside. Meanwhile, where the commanders live... The commanders are the supreme people in charge of the world of Just Dance. They even command the gods. They created the island where the JDWorld is on, and the universe near it too. Corinne (I Feel Love): Hey Kara, what is this sound? Kara (Burn): I don't really know... That sound was a woman flying, and she came where the gods where. Orlande (Get Low P1): Who are you? Claude (Get Low P2): Exactly, why are you here? Zoe (Lights): I know her! She shaped the universe with me and created many materials! Arianne (GIAW Alt.): What Zoe said is right, I made all of the things she said, then entered into a slumber which lasted millions of years... Now I am here. I am a real goddess, a real commander who can create space and metal things in her body. Arianne creates golden bracelets and shoots them out of her shoulders. Then she pushes her hands forward, to create stars. She then shows another of her powers. Arianne: If I am naked, I can dissolve in space and travel through the world as I please! Arianne removes all of her clothes, then drifts down, becoming one thing with the atmosphere that is kilometers under her. She returns after three (!) minutes. Arianne: I found a coach with Purple hair called Luisa showing things to many people! Kara: According to my powers, this is actually happening! Orlande: Welcome to the commander club! Arianne: Thank you, you are so sweet! Back to the JDWorld... Luisa: So we showed some things to you, now you can all go and take your backgrounds! Kendall: I want the big pink house with kaleidoscope walls! I wanna live there! Martina: Ok, I'll have to call John, he is the P2 of a song called You're the First, the Last, My Everything and he also sells homes. Billie: Instead I want to make a background in the floating Palace! The one where you can make a background in a room and you float in it while you dance! How cool is that?!?! Lenny: Then to the floating room we'll go! Actually, let's first call some dancers to see y'all's moves! A big crowd forms and Kendall starts going in the middle of it. Kendall: Music! Billie starts playing 7 rings on her phone, and Kendall busts her dance moves. this goes on for all the other dancers. Luisa: Wow, you are amazing dancers! Now go to your backgrounds. Shira: One minute... I have to call my boyfriend. We were together, then he left and came here, so I came because I love him with all my heart! Jeon, come here! Jeon (Sushi): Hi, darling! I missed you a lot, and I can't wait to prepare sushi with you at a sushi restaurant I opened! Shira: Yeah, we will make them and everybody will love them! Jeon and Shira hug Episode 3 ends Category:Blog posts